


We Found Love (In A Swimming Pool)

by CrypticGabriel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Outdoor Sex, Skinny Dipping, Swimming Pools, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Shiro (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy, minor kolivan/krolia, peeping tom (kinda), trans work by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: Keith's mom has a new boyfriend, and with that they'd moved to a completely new neighborhood. Before he can even worry about trying to fit in and learn if this neighborhood is an accepting place, he accidentally catches the eye of the handsome stranger that lives next door. But what really sparks his urge to see him is finding out that they have much more in common than he thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this behemoth of a piece on twitter! Most of my fics are born through story times on Discord servers or fic threads where I can actually get my words out as sporadically as my mind allows me to. So, I present to you... well, this! I'm also terrible at titles.
> 
> Keith is 21 and 4 years on T, 2 years post-top surgery  
> Shiro is 26 and 3 years on T, pre-top surgery.

_A lot changed when Keith came_ back home from college. Probably the biggest thing was that his mom had a new boyfriend. They both worked together, and there was a connection between them. It felt weird, but Keith knew she deserved to be happy after years of being widowed. Meeting Kolivan was strange, to say the least. He supposed that the man thought he would’ve been this seven-foot-tall, buff Galra, with a hardened jaw that could cut through glass and a look that could kill.

Well, he had the latter, but he had more likenesses with his mother. Hormones could only change so much, and height was not one of them. But Kolivan was very accepting. Krolia in secret told Keith that if he said anything insulting or transphobic then it would’ve been a major dealbreaker. But Kolivan didn’t seem the type to have even the slightest Conservative bone in his body.

Another change: Krolia moved in with him. Somehow, all of his stuff from his childhood room was seamlessly transferred over to a room upstairs in Kolivan’s two-storied house. The neighborhood was quiet and small, and everyone in the area seemed friendly. It felt weird sometimes, though. From his room, he could see the entire backyard of a neighboring house. There was a large deck that led to an above ground pool, which of course was open in the summer. After about a week staying in this house, he found out through watching from his room who lived there.

There were two men, a little older than him but they couldn’t be any older than thirty. In this economy, of course no one would be able to afford a house like that on their own in their twenties. Besides, they didn’t appear to be lovers.

For one thing, the brunet always brought women over. But he really wasn’t the one that caught his eye. It was his housemate, a silver-haired Asian man that was straight out of his wildest fantasies. He had large, broad shoulders, and he never once saw a frown on his face. H ehad this wonderful smile that went up to his eyes.

He first saw him when he was mowing his lawn, and he tried to see him again and again with every chance he got. But he mostly just saw the brunet in the pool with a woman. A different one almost every time. One day his curiosity got to him.

He decided to bring it up one evening at dinner. “Hey Kolivan, are you chummy with your neighbors?”

He tilted his head in amusement. “I know them and often say hello to them when they’re outside getting the mail at the same time I am. I wouldn’t necessarily call that ‘chummy.’”

His face started to redden. “What about the neighbors next door? The ones that have that pool.”

“Ah.” He was relieved that Kolivan knew who he was talking about. “Matt Holt owns the house. Well, his father does, and he’s been living in it. His housemate is named Shiro. He moved in a few months back. No one really elaborates on why, but it’s none of my business, so I don’t question it.”

Matt Holt had to be the brunet, then. Now he had a name for the man that he’d deeply been admiring: _Shiro._

“Would you like me to introduce you to them?”

“N-no!” He gasped. He was way too shy to just go up to them and say “Hello.” That made him uncomfortable.

This confused Kolivan, but he seemed to be shrugging it off. “Well, I think they’re in their mid-twenties. They wouldn’t mind if you introduced yourself.”

“Right.”

“Keith, he’s only trying to help,” Krolia tried to assure him.

“I know, Mom.” He stayed to himself regardless. The thought of going up to the man he’d essentially been staring at for over a week was daunting.

\--

 _It was difficult for him to_ find a sense of community in this whole town. Krolia wouldn’t have moved in with Kolivan if this place was intolerant of people like Keith, but as nice as having allies was, he hoped to find others that had the same struggles he did. They didn’t have to be trans as well, but anyone that knew what he went through and went against the grain would help him feel more secure. He had this sense of community at his old home with his old friends, and he had it in college. It felt silly to crave this, but he was anxious.

He was very fortunate and privileged to have had access to hormones and surgery earlier than most people. His dad was the one that had everything arranged for him before he’d passed away. He’d been on T since he was a senior in high school, and he had top surgery at the age of nineteen. He was still worried, though. While he was much more confident in his body now, he stopped himself from having meaningful relationships with people because he wasn’t sure if the men he’d been dating would be with a trans man long term. In short, he was afraid to let his guard down.

But, this sense of community absolutely didn’t have to be all about him. That wasn’t his intention at all, but he wouldn’t be opposed to connecting with another man so that they could go through their journeys together. Or maybe there was someone younger that needed guidance.

In the midst of his aching thoughts, he heard something outside. He had his window open and looked through the screen to see what was going on. It was coming from the backyard of the other house. Shiro emerged from the back door and walked across the deck. He wore board shorts and a muscle tee, and it looked like he had another shirt on underneath. But Keith couldn’t really tell from this distance. He personally was more focused on his large shoulders and the way he seamlessly flexed his biceps that took his attention than his clothes.

But there was one thing that confused him. Without taking his top off at all, he jumped into the pool. Now, why would someone with a body like _that_ cover his torso? Well, not that he was judging him, or anything. However, if Keith had a body like that, he’d absolutely show it off.

Shiro came up from the surface, shaking water out of his hair with a wide grin on his face. He looked content and pleased with himself. He spent most of his time in there at first doing exercises in the pool. Maybe he had scars on his torso, Keith thought to himself. But even then, maybe he could’ve done some showing off a little bit. That’d be cool.

Keith just couldn’t help but stare, watching him swim. It was a very hot summer, and Keith himself was craving a nice dip. Plus, Shiro was _extremely_ good looking. After a while, Shiro started to relax in the pool, alternating between floating on the surface and wading in a tube. His eyes were shut and shielded away from the blazing sun. Keith’s throat was dry from just watching him.

_Fuck._

_“Shiro?”_

Keith was startled when he heard Matt. He’d opened the back door and went up to the edge of the pool.

“Shiro, Pidge’s friends will be here in an hour. Shower’s free.”

“Aw man,” he groaned. “I haven’t been in the pool all summer.”

“It’s only June,” Matt teased. “C’mon, let’s hurry.” He then rushed back in the house.

Shiro climbed out of the pool and sighed, reaching for his towel to briefly dry his hair. Instead of walking straight to the door, he went over to the back of his yard towards a clothesline. Kolivan had one too, but there was nothing on Shiro’s. What was he going over there for?

Keith’s eyes widened as he watched Shiro pull off his shirt. He… he was wearing a binder! It was a nude shade, and it completely compressed him. Shiro wrapped the towel around his waist, and he took another deep breath as he started to walk back to the deck.

He knew that Shiro couldn’t see him, but he still felt terrible for spying. He quickly moved away from the window and took a shaky breath. He knew how personal it was for him to not have people focus on his chest pre-surgery. He felt like he was betraying his trust. And he didn’t even know him! But he definitely wanted to.

Who knows? Maybe he was searching for someone that knew exactly what he was going through, as well! But… how was he supposed to confront him if they were complete strangers? Wait. He shouldn’t worry about that right now.

He needed to stop this creepy staring phase now, and seeing Shiro take his shirt off sobered him up. Maybe he should take Kolivan’s offer and try to introduce himself to both him and Matt. After all, maybe he was right. Maybe they’d be happy to meet him.

\--

 _The next day, Keith decided he_ was going to get the mail himself, taking Kolivan’s statement literally. He got outside as soon as the truck arrived, but there was no one else to be found. It was eight-thirty AM on a Friday. Surely, those two had jobs that complied with that schedule.

He was just about to go inside when he heard the front door fling open. Shiro rushed out, wearing what Keith recognized as a grocery clerk uniform. “Shit, I’m gonna be so late,” he groaned and ran to his car. Before Keith could open his mouth, Shiro started his car and sped off.

He hoped that his next attempts wouldn’t end in utter failure, but they did. As it turned out, spontaneity wasn’t something he was very good at. When he got off work one night about a week later, he’d heard people carrying on in the Holt house’s backyard. They had people over swimming. Keith didn’t quite feel like going to bed yet, so he just sat in his own backyard alone listening to the different friends laughing. There were voices that he didn’t recognize, but he definitely recognized Shiro’s sweet laughter. He always sounded so sweet, and he wanted to meet him so badly.

“Oh shit!”

Someone’s voice rang out when suddenly a volleyball went over the fence and into Keith’s backyard. He was startled because he was nearly hit, but he heard everyone arguing immediately after.

“Great, Lance! Now, go get it!”

“Me? I don’t wanna go.”

“Why not?”

“Well, _I’m_ not gonna get it either!”

“Alright, alright, I will go and get it.”

Keith’s heart raced. That was Shiro’s voice! Was he going to the front door? He decided that before his mother and Kolivan could answer the door, he sped inside. Just as he suspected, he heard a knock. He took a shaky breath and waited a couple seconds to answer, not wanting to feel like a creep for just implying that he’d been right next to the door.

Shiro was soaked and stayed on the front step. He looked startled, and his eyes widened. “Oh. You’re not Kolivan.”

Keith’s heart was racing. “N-no, I’m not. Er, my name’s Keith. I’m his girlfriend’s son.” It felt so weird to say that.

“Oh, I love Krolia,” he beamed. “HI, Keith. My name’s Shiro. I live right next door.”

 _I know,_ Keith wanted to say. He was in awe at how polite he was.

“So Shiro, what can I do for you?”

“Right.” He bashfully glanced down for a moment. “One of my friends accidentally knocked our volleyball over the fence into your yard. Can we please have it back?”

“Oh yeah, sure,” he insisted. “You probably can’t go in the house, though.”

His face reddened. “I know, I’m sorry. I’m a little wet.”

That statement should not have affected Keith as much as it did. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll go get it for you.”

He stepped back to head into the backyard. The ball was right next to his chair, so he just grabbed it real quick and handed it back to him.

“Thank you so much.” Shiro grinned as he got it back from Keith. “Hey. Do you wanna come over to swim? You can meet my housemate and our friends.”

“Really?” He blushed. Was it really that easy?

“Sure,” he grinned. “Bring your swimming trunks.”

He gulped. He couldn’t believe it! “Okay,” he smiled. “I’ll be over in a few minutes.”

“Great! You can just let yourself in through the gate to our backyard.”

He was so nervous about this, even though this was what he really wanted. His worries were coming back to the forefront. He wanted to feel comfortable. This was the first time he went swimming in a long while, and he wanted to feel confident in the pool. It wasn’t that he was worried about how his surgery scars looked in relation to being topless in public, but he was also insecure.

“It’s gonna be okay,” he told himself. “This will be great.”

New friends, new opportunities… It was going to be fine.

He threw on a T-shirt before heading out. He followed Shiro’s instructions and came in through the gate. He heard people laughing and carrying on, and he took a deep breath and made his presence known.

“Hey, there he is!” Shiro grinned as he waved to Keith from the pool. “Guys, this is Keith. He lives next door.”

“Hey, Keith!” a shorter girl waved. “Thanks for rescuing our ball.”

“Hi.” He waved shyly and walked up to the deck. Shiro started introducing him to everyone.

Matt was excited to say hello. The short girl was named Pidge. The “Lance” character he heard from the other side of the fence was lanky and king of had shaggy hair. Then there was the big man Hunk, who looked even more like a ray of sunshine than Shiro did. They all seemed nice.

“Come join us,” Matt encouraged from the pool. “The water feels great.”

“Yes, it does,” Shiro grinned, wading on the surface. “I love being in here.”

Keith gave a shy smile and nodded. “Okay. Just gimme a second.” He stepped back to pull his shirt off, starting to shake a bit.

He was happy with how well he’d healed from his surgery, but he was afraid that everyone’s eyes would immediately be drawn to it. He was worried about getting so many questions about having top surgery, but fortunately no one seemed bothered. Shiro, however, was transfixed on him.

He could see this small light in his eyes, and Keith recognized that look. It was that relief people feel when they think to themselves… _“finally.”_ Finally, there was someone that also understood.

“Wow…” Shiro mused. “Keith, it looks—f-fuck, you look great.” He blushed.

“Ooo, Shiro!” his friends were all teasing him as he hid his face.

Keith let the nerves officially run off his shoulders, and he stepped down into the water using the ladder. “Thank you.”

Shiro couldn’t take his eyes off him, and Keith started to enjoy himself with their friends. He could easily say that volleyball was their favorite game to play in the pool. And he was worried about being subjected to hundreds of rounds of “Marco Polo.” He hadn’t felt this confident in the water in a while, and everyone was so nice. But then the subject inevitably came up.

“So, when did you get surgery?” It was Lance that asked.

Keith frowned and wrapped his arms around his chest. “I uh… it was a couple years ago. I was very lucky my parents were so supportive.”

“But what was it like?” he gasped. “Is it expensive?”

“Lance, stop.” Shiro thankfully intervened before the questions could get way too personal. “Not everyone wants to be asked these types of questions.”

“But I was really curious,” he admitted. “Don’t you wanna know what it’s like, too?”

“Lance!” He looked so mortified.

“Just don’t ask people like that,” Pidge said.

“Lance, you went a little too far, dude,” Hunk told him.

“What did I say?” It took him a few moments for it to click. “…Oh. I’m sorry, guys.”

“Hey, it’s cool,” Keith assured. “I don’t mind if you’re curious, but sometimes I don’t like everyone trying to probe into my life. You wouldn’t like that either, right?”

“Yeah,” he sighed. “I’m making literally the worst first impression right now.”

Pidge chuckled. “Lance sometimes just doesn’t know when enough is enough,” she explained. “He means well. He just talks too much.”

“It’s true,” he shrugged. “I’m gonna… go wait for Allura.”

He then got out of the pool. Keith heard them explaining that Allura was Lance’s girlfriend. Meanwhile, Shiro looked like he was deeply affected by Lance’s slip-up. Keith didn’t blame him at all. He himself hated being outed, especially when he was trying to be stealth.

Keith moved closer to him. “Shiro? Hey, I don’t know you very well, but I just want you to know that it’s okay. Even friends don’t know when to shut up, right?”

“I was just hoping that wouldn’t come up yet.” Shiro shrugged. “I know he was just excited. I don’t blame him for it.”

He smiled a bit and gave him a nudge. “Hey. If it helps, I just want you to know that you pass very well.”

“You think so?” He smiled, speaking a little softer to Keith. “It’s been hard. I’m trying to save up for top surgery, but y’know. One thing after another comes up.”

“I can understand that. You’re not any less of a man for not having surgery yet.”

He visibly relaxed. “Thanks, Keith.”

“Of course.” He the spoke up to change the subject. “Boy, it’s getting too sentimental. Do you guys play Marco Polo?”

“The pool’s too small for Marco Polo.”

“That’s not true, Pidge,” Matt grinned. “We can play.”

“I’m gonna have to side with Pidge on that one,” Shiro remarked. “Volleyball seems to be the group favorite, anyways.”

“I thought I was the only one that noticed,” Keith teased.

When Allura arrived, she introduced herself to Keith. She was one of the sweetest women that he’d ever met, and as the sun was setting, they all continued to spend time together in the backyard until it was starting to get late enough that they were worried about getting noise complaints.

\--

 _Keith originally thought that maybe this_ was only going to be a one-time thing. That seemed possible enough. Shiro maybe only invited him as a “Thank You” for giving them their ball back. Well, Shiro did give Keith his number. Maybe just to text him to get the mail for him?

Despite Keith’s low self-confidence and his insistence on keeping his hopes just as low, Shiro happily invited him over to swim several more times within the past couple weeks alone. Sometimes it was with Shiro and Matt, and other times everyone was over again. He had a blast. And not only that, his mom was pleased that he was able to make new friends and socialize in this neighborhood.

“Marmora School of Science,” huh?” The two of them had been getting to know each other more with the time Keith spent over his house. Keith had just told him what school he went to.

“Yep. I have a double major in Astrophysics and Astronautical Engineering.”

Shiro let out a long whistle. “That’s quite the workload.”

“Yeah,” he grinned. “I’m graduating next year, but I’m going straight to Grad School.” He sat back. “So, what about you? College?”

Shiro looked hesitant. “Nah, I went straight into the Intergalactic Armada after high school. I wasn’t sure what I wanted to do yet. This was in my past life… before I transitioned.”

He frowned. Maybe that was why he had a prosthetic. He didn’t want to talk about the war if it hit a sore spot for him. “So, you came back home after I got hurt?”

“Not exactly,” he said. “I stayed for physical therapy. And during that time, my brain was filled with less chaos, and… that’s when I knew. I mean, I _always_ knew, but I didn’t have the words for it until then.”

Keith knew exactly what Shiro was talking about. “Were you able to tell anybody?”

“I was afraid to… I mean, I know the military would be more accepting and accommodating than they were in the past, but I was more worried about my fellow soldiers and what they thought. It’s dumb, I know.”

“I don’t think it’s dumb,” Keith assured him.

He shrugged. “Well, either way I got medically discharged. After that, I came out. I had to do everything on my own, though. My parents wouldn’t take me back in after I came home.”

“Damn…” He frowned. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. I just… I should’ve had a better plan when I came back home from the war.” He was looking down at his metal arm, clenching his fist occasionally and watching it. “Matt’s family took me in. I knew them since we were kids. I couldn’t afford to go back to school, so I’ve been working at a supermarket and saving up. When I went into the Union, I used that opportunity to get health insurance. It’s not a very good insurance, but it’s helped a lot. I started hormones at twenty-three. So, it’ll be… three years in November.”

“Wow…” he grinned. “And you look great.” He quickly covered his mouth after he spoke, face a dark red. “I-I mean, with everything, you look terrific. Shit, that’s still weird.”

Shiro couldn’t help but laugh as he listened. “For what it’s worth, thank you. And the good news is I almost have enough for surgery.”

“That’s even better,” he insisted.

“Yeah,” he smiled. “I think then I’ll finally feel like I’m a man.”

He heard tires screeching in his brain. “Wait. Wait, no,” Keith started. “Shiro, what makes you think that you aren’t?”

Shiro’s face flushed in embarrassment. He shuffled his feet. “I mean, I dunno. I always beat myself up for knowing late and starting my transition late. And it’s been so hard trying to find someone that gets that. I’ve gotten other guys I’ve been with mocking me for not having top surgery yet. I never take my shirt off anymore, even when I’m home by myself. When I’ve been working out, my chest got a little bit smaller, and I thought it looked like I had passable pecs, but they’re not. I’d get clocked if I didn’t bind. I just can’t fucking wait for surgery. I bind almost all the time. Just when I think I’m okay, that I can get through the day, I’ll look down and be reminded that I’m not quite there yet.”

“Shiro… don’t ever tell yourself things like that.” He reached out to hold his shoulder, keeping it there when Shiro didn’t flinch away. “You’ve always been ‘there.’ It doesn’t matter how late or long it took, you’ve always been a man. In mind and in body. I know you’d probably not want to hear this from me, since I was lucky enough to start my journey earlier than most people, but not having surgery yet doesn’t make you any less of a man. And those guys you were talking about are all pieces of shit that didn’t deserve you. You’re worth so much more than what they think, and they’re just jealous that you’re still a handsome man inside and out regardless of how they feel. You never have to wait until you’re ‘finally a man,’ because you already are one. Always have been, always will be. Even if you lived your whole life as a girl before now. Even if you didn’t find out until you were fifty years old. And hell, you’re even manlier than I am! Have you seen yourself?”

He gasped as he suddenly felt the wind get knocked out of him. Shiro had pulled him into a tight hug. He could hear the man starting to cry into his shoulder, shaking uncontrollable while holding onto him. Keith hurried to hug him back, pulling him close to his frame, too.

“Thank you,” Shiro sniffled, talking once he finally was able to relax enough. “Thank you, Keith…”

“Of course,” Keith hummed and rubbed his back. “Don’t listen to what anyone else says. You’re a man no matter what, no matter how late you start or how early you are to making yourself feel more comfortable in your body. Okay?”

Shiro wiped his eyes and nodded meekly. “I really need to hear that. So, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” While they kept close to each other, their foreheads were pressed together. Deep down, he knew they were probably too close, but being like this with Shiro felt so natural.

“Shiro?”

That startled them enough to pull away and look up. It was Matt. He was giving them a knowing grin, which made Keith feel bashful.

“Shiro, don’t forget. It’s your turn to do laundry.”

“I never forget,” he chuckled. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Oh, don’t mind me,” Matt tears. “Go on, you crazy kids.”

Matt went right back inside, but the moment had died. It was okay. Keith appreciated the time that the two of them shared together.

“I should go,” Keith started gently. “If you ever need anything else from me, you know how to reach me.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he smiled. “Bye, Keith.”

As Keith was getting up, he felt a brief kiss on his cheek. His heart stopped for a moment, and he stared at Shiro and held his cheek like he was covering the most sacred gesture in the world in hopes that the feeling wouldn’t go away. “…Bye, Shiro.” He had a helpless smile on his face.

He was over the moon as he walked home. Does this mean that Shiro liked him that way, though? After all, he wasn’t opposed to platonic cheek kisses if that was the case. That could totally be all that it was.

But that didn’t make it any less amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

_The next day, Keith heard Shiro_ swimming in the pool. It was a decent enough day, so he left the window open. Matt had gone to work a little while before. There was a part of him that felt shameful for still eavesdropping from his room, but he couldn’t help himself.

However, he eventually was so focused on Shiro outside that he was distracted from whatever he was doing. He forgot what it was. He glanced at the window when it sounded like Shiro was getting out of the pool. He ran over to the window to see.

Shiro had a hand running through his hair, while his prosthesis—It went down in his pants.

Keith’s throat immediately went dry. Shiro was touching himself!

He sat down in a chair on the deck, but Keith still had a good view of the action. In fact, Shiro’s body was facing him. It was almost as if…

Did he know? No. There was no way.

He was mesmerized as he watched Shiro. He could see his hand move ever so slightly from the confines of his shorts. His clothes stuck to his body, and his head tilted back while his eyes were blissfully shut. His lips parted on what Keith guessed was a gasp, and he watched his hand speed up. His hand stopped after a couple moments. He pulled it out and hurried to quickly shuck off his shorts, discarding them with a heavy plop on the ground.

Keith had a nice view of between the man’s legs. His cock was erect and large, and Shiro’s hand immediately went back to it. He encased his dick in his fingers and quickly stroked himself. Keith couldn’t hear his noises from the window, but he could see that he was gaping and trying to keep quiet. Keith was immediately aroused, his own hand shoving down into his boxers to hold his own dick. He focused on Shiro’s hands, trying to match his pace as his sex throbbed.

Fuck, watching him from here made him feel breathless. He wanted to go right over there and touch him. He wanted to suffocate himself while giving Shiro the best head of his life. He wanted to fuck him.

“Keith.”

Keith’s eyes shot open. Did he just—did Shiro just say his name?!

“Keith…” His voice tapered off in a whimper as he said it again, rubbing himself harder.

Keith quickly jerked himself off as well, shaking as he watched Shiro masturbate while thinking of him. As Shiro then pressed two fingers inside himself and fucked himself in abandon, Keith felt his orgasm approaching very rapidly. He pressed one hand hard against his window, trembling and bucking harshly into his had as he came. He did his best to keep his eyes on Shiro during it.

Good thing, too. Shiro’s orgasm wracked right through him, and Keith could faintly hear his desperate whimpers and groans. He couldn’t keep himself quiet anymore, and Keith shivered. He took a deep breath as he came down from his high. Shiro was now slumped heavily in the chair, facing up.

Shiro started looking right up at the window. Keith realized something with horror but also a spark of arousal Shiro was staring right at _him._ He _did_ know. Instead of being disgusted, he gave him a grin, giving him a wink.

Keith quickly got hard again.

\--

 _Keith couldn’t stop thinking about that_ day. Shiro didn’t mention it at all whenever he went over. It was like they shared their own little secret. Despite the connection they had, Keith was afraid to make a move.

Today, Shiro started everything with a text.

**Shiro: R u free tonite?**

He gulped and looked at his phone for several minutes. He didn’t know what to say at first.

**Keith: Yeah I’m free. Wyd?**

**Shiro: I’m home alone tonight. Wanna come over for dinner? I’m just ordering pizza, but if u want I’ll share.**

He smiled faintly.

**Keith: I’d love to.**

**Shiro: Great! Pizza will be here @ 6**

**Keith: I’ll be there.**

But what would Keith even wear? Keith showered and made sure he smelled terrific and his breath was fresh. He must’ve changed his outfit so many times, as well as adjusting his packer with each outfit he wore.

His goal was to dress to impress. If it was true that Shiro had genuine feelings for him, then he wanted to charm him with something other than watching him from his bedroom window. At six exactly, he showed up at Shiro’s front door, eagerly knocking on the door.

He already felt too overdressed when Shiro answered. He was just dressed casually, wearing shorts while Keith had stuck with trousers.

“Hey, fancy pants,” Shiro teased. “Come on in.”

Keith blushed and grinned as he walked inside with him. “So, is the pizza here yet?”

“Soon,” he smiled and offered him a seat on the couch. “So. I have a question for you.”

He was afraid that this was going to come up. Better now than never. “Fire away.”

He crossed his arms. “How long have you been watching me from your bedroom window?”

He really didn’t want to answer that. “Since the week I moved in. It was entirely on accident… the first few times. I noticed that I could see your backyard. Matt and his girlfriends were all I really saw at first, and then I saw you. And after that, I just couldn’t stop.”

“Why?” he asked.

“W-well, I was attracted.”

“What was your goal?”

“What?” He started to get confused.

“What was your goal on meeting me after all that time watching me?” he frowned.

“Shiro, I just wanted to get to know you. Honest,” he insisted. “I know it looks and sounds really bad, but I’ve just been very anxious. I didn’t want to seem creepy, so I waited until it was a good time to introduce myself. I just… I’m extremely unsocial. So it was hard…”

Shiro pursed his lips. “Okay. That was all I needed.”

“F-for what?” he stammered.

There was a knock on the door.

“Oh. Pizza’s here!” Shiro left him hanging.

Keith was desperate for an answer, but every time he tried to ask, Shiro just told him to have another slice. He was afraid that he was angry with him. But if Shiro really was upset with him, then he would’ve kicked him out of the house for what he’d been doing, right? He sighed nervously while he was eating.

He decided to bring it up against after they finished eating. “That’s… all you needed to hear for what?”

Shiro grinned as he got up from the couch, taking Keith’s hand. “Wanna go for a swim?”

He gulped, still utterly baffled over not getting a single answer. “Shiro, I’d love to, but I don’t have my swimming trunks with me. I’ll have to go back to my house.”

Shiro helplessly let out a chuckle that confused Keith even further. “Keith,” he started slowly, pulling him up to his feet. “Keith, you don’t really need your swimming trunks if you don’t want to wear them.”

_What._

All the blood in his body went straight to his dick. “B-but… aren’t you going in your shorts, though?”

He gave him a toothy grin. “No.”

His throat went dry. “We should wait an hour after we eat.”

“Come on…” Shiro chided and led him outside.

Keith was _totally_ okay with this.

He was pretty sure this was a dream. There was no way Shiro wanted to swim naked with him in his pool! Keith stood in the middle of the deck, slowly undressing himself down to his boxers. He stopped there with his hands on the band.

Shiro smiled. “Well, go on…” He gestured.

He took a deep breath and then pulled his boxers off. His face was beet red as he watched Shiro stare at him several moments.

“A-aren’t you gonna…?” Keith trailed off.

“Don’t worry,” he grinned and pulled his shirt off, followed by his shirts. “I’m getting there.”

Shiro looked a little more nervous to fully strip than Keith did, but he eventually did so. His boxers dropped to the floor, and Keith was immediately drawn to between his legs just before Shiro slowly slid off his binder. He knew how insecure Shiro was about not having surgery yet, but Keith can immediately confirm that even though his chest was exposed right now, his feelings for him didn’t change a single bit.

Shiro started to self-consciously cover his chest, but Keith stopped him by gently taking his hands. “God, you’re so handsome,” Keith murmured.

“You really think so?” He had a faint smile on his face, cheeks rosy.

“I’d never lie to you, Shiro.” He smiled. “Now, wanna go swim?”

Shiro nodded and grinned as he went passed him and over the ladder to jump right into the pool The impact splashed Keith, and he grinned as he followed him in. When they both surfaced, Shiro was smiling from ear to ear, looking like he was having the best time. They waded in the water, with Keith occasionally going back under the surface to swim.

Shiro was right beside him, relaxed. They were in here together for what felt like an hour, splashing each other and carrying on. But as they both paused, the moved closer to each other.

They were breathless, taking each other’s hands once more.

“Shiro, you never really answered my question,” Keith said, itching to be closer.

Shiro smiled. “Hearing what you said was all I needed, to know that you felt the same way I did. But you were just too shy to say it.”

He smiled and blushed darkly. “Oh.”

Shiro pressed his forehead to his.

Keith’s heart raced, and he kept close. “W-well, I am pretty shy.”

He laughed, and that’s when Shiro gave him a kiss. Keith melted right into it, wrapping his arms around his neck and keeping close to him. Keith expected Shiro to completely dominate him and ravish his body. He looked like the type to take him in his arms and have his way with him right on the deck. He waited for that moment.

But instead, when he started tugging on Shiro’s hair, he heard him whine against his lips. His body went slack under his touch, and that was when Keith realized how submissive and needy the larger man was. And that turned him right on.

He pressed Shiro up against the side of the pool as the kiss got deeper, trailing his lips down his neck and hearing him moan. Shiro was already shaking under his touch, shivering with each kiss and little mark that Keith made on his skin.

“Keith,” he whispered and held onto his back. “K-Keith, I… i-it’s been a really long time.”

He paused and looked up at him. “Really?”

He nodded as he panted. “I haven’t felt comfortable enough with myself to be with someone in so long. But want you so bad.”

“Mmm I want you too,” he murmured and sealed his promise with a kiss. “But I wanna make sure that you’re sure about this. Do you feel ready to do this now?”

“Yes.”

Keith grinned, hands moving to Shiro’s chest. He heard him whimpering from pleasure as he kneaded his flesh in his hands, and he leaned down to tease one of his nipples with his tongue.

“Fuck,” Shiro gasped, biting his lip hard. “Keith, I can’t keep quiet out here.”

“Then, don’t.”

He felt Shiro shudder underneath him, but he went back to suckling on his nipple again. He enjoyed the way that he shook and whined under the attention. Keith knew just from this that he was going to spoil the hell out of Shiro tonight.

“Go by the ladder,” he said and pulled away.

Shiro started to step out of the pool, goosebumps immediately littering his body as he stared down at Keith. His chest heaved, his cock flushed with arousal between his legs. He held out his hand, but Keith shook his head.

“Sit down and spread your legs for me,” he smiled.

His eyes widened as he did as he was told. His position was a little awkward, but he used the rungs of the ladder to help keep his legs spread wide. Shiro was an absolute vision.

While still in the pool, Keith waded closer, smiling as his hands and lips teased his inner thighs. Shiro’s breath hitched, one of his hands starting to move closer to Keith’s hair before he retracted it.

“Go ahead,” he assured gently, before he leaned in to give the tip of his cock a teasing kiss.

He could feel jolts of pleasure rippling underneath him as he laved at his slit with his tongue. He spread his lips open a bit further to expose more of his fat cock, grinning from ear to ear as he licked at it in a fluid motion.

“Keith,” Shiro whined, gripping tightly at his hair now.

Keith moaned at the burn on his scalp. He kept teasing him for several moments, seeing how good Shiro could keep himself quiet. Of course, he was not good at it at all. But it was alright. He wanted the neighbors to hear who made this beautiful man feel this incredible.

“N-not so shy now, are you?” Shiro stammered. Now, it was _his_ turn to feel shy.

Keith grinned. “You deserve to be spoiled like this and treated so well. So, I’m going to give that to you.”

“Oh Keith, I’m really flattered. B-but you don’t have to go through all this troubl— _fuck!”_

Keith cut him off as he dove right in. He alternated between ravishing his sex and flicking at his dick with his tongue. And when Shiro would just start to beg for more, Keith would take his cock into his mouth and suck on it like he was born to do it. He’d moan around him and press his face right up against him. He would continue to switch tactics to keep Shiro guessing, and he loved the way Shiro fell apart.

Speaking of Shiro, he was completely beside himself. He did his best to hold back his noises, letting out shaky gasps and pants hard to belay the louder noises. But they often came through, and his voice rang out in little spurts whenever he’d cry or beg for more.

“Y-yes, yes,” he whimpered while Keith buried his face in his sex. “Keith, f-fuck!”

Shiro tugged harder on his hair and pushed his face further against him. Keith felt a little light-headed, but that didn’t stop him. In the moments he could breathe, he’d moan enough to send vibrations coursing through Shiro’s cock.

In the middle of this, one of his hands reached up to grope his chest. Shiro’s hips rocked against his face. He was left a babbling mess, even more so when Keith moved his other hand underneath his chin and started to press into him with his fingers.

“Keeeiith,” he cried as he gripped at Keith’s scalp. “I’m—f-fuck, I’m gonna come. Please don’t stop, please!”

Keith could never say no to that.

He used one finger and pushed it inside him, fucking him while he sucked his dick. He was so hot and tight inside, soaked from arousal. He could feel Shiro clench tighter and tighter around his finger, his thighs also closing in on his head.

Shiro quickly covered his mouth, desperately trying to muffle his sudden cries as he came. Keith continued moaning around him while slowing down, helping his orgasm fully crash over him. Shiro was a breathless mess, tears forming in his eyes. He relaxed his grip on his hair. He nearly slid and collapsed back into the pool, but Keith helped keep him upright while Shiro was disoriented.

“Fuck, Shiro…” He grinned. “You’re so gorgeous when you come.”

Shiro started to laugh, blissed out and tugging on Keith’s arms. “C’mere.”

He eagerly obliged, getting out of the pool. Shiro pulled him down to the deck floor and wrapped him up in his embrace, grabbing him for a deep kiss. Their legs got tangled together, and Keith used that as an opportunity to mount himself on Shiro’s thigh. The friction teased him, and he groaned while humping Shiro’s leg and kissing him.

He felt a chuckle against his lips while they pulled away. “Keith, baby. I know a more comfortable place we can continue this.”

He nodded helplessly while they helped each other up. They were careful not to slip away and fall as they rushed inside. They didn’t even bother grabbing their clothes from the deck, running down the hall naked while Shiro quickly showed him to his bedroom.

“In here,” he grinned and pulled Keith right inside.

Once the door was shut, they quickly kissed each other once more. They were both wet from the pool, but neither cared as he settled themselves on the bed.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good,” Keith panted, giving him more kisses while Shiro reached one hand over to his nightstand. “Can’t wait to be inside you.”

“Yes,” he purred with a grin.

Keith saw him grab a bottle of lube and a few toys that made his throat dry up. He couldn’t wait to use those on Shiro! First, he grabbed the lube, pouring a glob onto his fingers and moving his hand to Shiro’s crotch. He lathered and slicked up his cock, making him bite his lip. Keith did the same thing with his own cock before slotting himself between Shiro’s legs. He pressed himself down on him, and with a shaky breath he started a slow grind.

“Fuck…” he groaned as the slicked friction between them gave him pleasure. His hips rolled faster.

“Keith,” Shiro whined as his hips met with his own in time, bodies slapping together with a wet sound. “Keith, more…”

Keith was shaking while grinding harder. He’d felt Shiro’s cock start to slip inside him for brief seconds with the precision he took, and he shivered each time. He knew for a fact that Shiro noticed. He held Shiro’s leg tightly for leverage, losing himself in the pace.

“Ahh Keith!” He moaned and started to grab for his hips to slow him down. “K-Keith, let me…”

“Huh?” He blushed and shrunk a little while slowing to a stop. “Y-you don’t like this?”

“Oh no, baby, I love it.” He smiled for him while panting. “I just… wanna be more hands on.”

“W-what do you—” He cut himself off as his face darkened. “Oh.”

He yelped a bit when Shiro quickly pulled him closer by his hips. “Turn over for me,” he crooned.

Keith gulped and turned on his stomach. Shiro pulled him up higher, and Keith was up close to his crotch. He already started leaving kisses on his dick.

“Mmm not so fast,” Shiro hummed. “This is about you right now.”

He panted and forced himself to stop. He turned his head back to look at him, seeing that he was slicking his hand up. Not just his fingers… his palm was shiny with lube, too. What was he trying to do?

“Do you often finger yourself?” Shiro asked curiously.

“S-sometimes. I prefer stroking,” Keith answered honestly.

“Would you like it if I tried to see how many fingers you can take?”

His eyes widened. “I-I… I hope you’re prepared to be disappointed. I can only take one time, m-maybe two.”

“It sounds to me like you’re usually too tense,” he chuckled.

Keith gasped at feeling Shiro’s mouth on his dick. He was teasing him with his tongue before giving it a kiss.

“So, would you like to try that?” He asked gently after pulling away.

Keith felt his fingers give feathery touches along the slit, just barely missing his hole each time they went up and down. He normally didn’t like fingering himself, because it made him feel dysphoric. But with Shiro, he absolutely wanted him to take over. There was something about someone else doing it for him that relaxed him and made him feel like wanting this was okay.

“Y-yeah,” he panted. “Just… take it slow, okay?”

“I wouldn’t even dream of making you feel pain,” Shiro assured with a kiss on his thigh. “Tell me what feels good.”

“Okay.” Keith took a shaky breath and waited.

One hot, slick finger fit inside him easily, and he shivered from pleasure. He was still a little nervous, but knowing this was Shiro doing this for him comforted him.

“This okay?” Shiro asked as he pumped his finger in and out of him once.

Keith hummed and nodded his head. “It’s good.”

He felt Shiro pull him up even higher, and his finger continued moving at a slow pace. He relaxed with a low moan, nerves leaving his body. His finger pulled out briefly, but Keith’s breath hitched when he felt a second fingertip teasing him with the first.

“Still with me?” Shiro crooned.

“Yes,” he breathed, and he started to grip Shiro’s legs when his two fingers pushed in at the same time.

They moved in and out of him so fluidly that he thought he’d burst from pleasure. He tried hiding his moans by muffling them into Shiro’s skin. He wanted to distract himself and bury his face between his legs again. But he held himself back, on Shiro’s request. He shivered when his fingers moved to stretch his cunt, scissoring them slowly.

“S-Shiro, I—”

“It’s okay,” he crooned. “How does it feel?”

“Weird,” was all he could think of.

“Wanna see if we can fit a third?”

He’d never gone higher than two, so he was nervous. “Shiro, I-I don’t know if I can.”

“I won’t do it if you don’t want it,” he assured.

There was something gnawing at his stomach at hearing him. Even if he wouldn’t be able to do it, he wanted to show Shiro that maybe he could take it. “I-I want you to try. Please.”

After a minute of Shiro stretching him open, he pulled his fingers out. Keith heard the lube bottle get opened again. He wanted to turn around and see what he was doing. Before he could, three fingers were moving inside him. He bit down on his lip at the burn from the stretch, but he took deep breaths through his nose.

“It’s okay…” Shiro’s metal hand soothed over his side. “You’re okay, Keith. You’re doing so well.”

The praise sent a spark of pleasure straight down to his dick, and he whimpered as he pushed his hips back against his fingers. Thy moved inside fully, and they started a quicker pace than before. He wasn’t opposed to that at all. Keith never anticipated being fucked to feel this good, but the first thing on his mind was that he wanted to blow Shiro’s mind the same way that he was currently blowing his. He looked down between Shiro’s legs again, a gasp cut off by a moan as he spasmed around his fingers.

“Shiro—c-can I?” He whined as he reached for the bottle of lube. “Please, I wanna touch you too.”

He grinned and nodded. “Yes, baby.”

It was so hard for him to concentrate as he dribbled lube onto his fingers. He quickly moved his hand down. “F-fuck, you feel so good…”

He was embarrassed over how choked up his voice sounded, but every time he spoke that just made Shiro fuck him faster with his three fingers. He quivered above him and slid his own fingers inside him one by one. Shiro didn’t protest when he eventually was able to get three in him, as well.

He heard moans from behind him and grinned as he did his best to finger him from this angle. He was worried that he wasn’t deep enough for him, so he leaned his face down to lick his cock.

“Fuck, Keith,” he heard him whine. “Yes, baby… You’re so good.”

He encased his lips around him and quickly sucked on his dick. At the same time, Keith’s eyes shot wide open as he could feel Shiro starting to fit his fourth finger inside of him. He had to stop touching Shiro in favor of gripping his thighs again, caught so off guard he nearly screamed.

“N-no fair,” he pouted, hurrying to rock back against his fingers and relieved that Shiro wasn’t stopping. He felt so full! “W-wanted you to… t-to come with me—mmm!”

“We’ve got all night, baby. C’mon and let go for me,” he assured him, licking his cock now in time with his hand.

He lost it, unable to last for much longer. He harshly fucked down on him as he came hard, a sob rattling in his chest. He didn’t feel Shiro stop once while he didn’t even know what to do with himself. Time stopped for him, and when his senses came back, he was limp on top of Shiro. He felt Shiro’s hand pull out and groaned softly at the loss. His metal hand was soothing over his backside.

“…Keith? Baby, are you okay?”

He couldn’t say anything at first, his throat too dry. “I think I died.”

He heard Shiro’s sweet laughter behind him. “Let’s take a break.”

“I’m gonna pass out in about ten minutes,” he groaned out of impulse. It was true, though. He was exhausted.

“Yeah?” He felt a kiss on his leg. “Okay. We can stop now. I’ll be back in a moment.”

He felt Shiro roll him off slowly before gathering him in his arms. When he was set back on the bed, he was soothed feeling the pillows under his head. He opened his eyes to see that Shiro was leaving, so he hurried to reach out despite the slight ache between his legs.

“No, stay here. Just relax,” he assured him gently, kissing his forehead. “I’ll be right back.”

Keith nodded while trying to rest. He started feeling crummy lying here all alone. What he felt with Shiro was so _amazing,_ but he was upset that he was too tired to do the same for him. He looked so forward to giving Shiro exactly what he deserved, too. He started to fall into a deeper pit.

What if Shiro thought he was bad in bed? What if he was less of a man for losing his stamina so quickly? What kind of man just leaves his partner hanging like that?

By the time Shiro came back with a cup of water, he was in tears.

“Hey,” he gasped and set the glass down, gathering him up in his arms blanket and all. “Keith, what’s wrong?”,we

“I’m sorry, I got tired out too fast,” he said miserably. “I know I sucked, b-but you just were really good, and I’m afraid I’m not—”

“No no, hold on,” he interrupted before he could finish. It was like he knew. “Don’t let dysphoria make you think you’re not good enough. Keith, you were incredible. I’ve never felt this good being with another guy in my entire life. I’m so lucky to be in bed with the nicest, most amazing man I’ve ever met. And it’s not like this is the only time we’ll ever have sex.”

“…It’s not?”

“Of course, it’s not,” he grinned and kissed his forehead. “As long as you want to, we can do it as many times as you want.”

He nodded and wiped his eyes. “I want to.”

“Good…” He gave him another reassuring kiss. “Now. I want you to please drink some water.”

Shiro helped him sit up just enough to drink out of the cup. While being cared for, Keith found that it was indeed possible to have some stronger feelings for Shiro than ever before. He’d felt so bad for being too tired, but now he was happy to fall asleep in Shiro’s arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it took me all summer to finish this ;;; But I'm so happy I was able to complete this! I've been so eager to have more sheith with both of them being trans, and I'm more than happy to contribute! I hope you all enjoy the conclusion to this fic

_He woke up the next morning_ forgetting where he was at first. He let out a deep yawn, and when he looked at the clock on Shiro’s nightstand it was seven in the morning.

Wait.

He was in Shiro’s bed.

The whole night came back to him, and he blushed a dark red as he looked at Shiro’s naked body beside him. He went to turn on his side and hissed at a dull ache between his legs. He remembered how well Shiro took care of him, and he wanted to feel that again.

He reached his hand down passed his cock, teasing two of his fingertips around his hole. He bit down on his lip, easing them in as deep as he could. The slight ache he felt with that was satisfying, and he spread his legs wider so he could have better leverage.

“F-fuck,” he moaned softly while fingering himself more.

He felt so good and didn’t want to stop. He didn’t even notice Shiro stirring beside him while he fingered himself.

When his hand pressed on his shoulder, Keith jumped from being startled. “O-oh fuck, you scared me,” he gasped.

“Good morning to you too,” he teased. “Enjoying yourself?”

“I uh…” He smiled as he silently nodded.

“Good…” He leaned close to kiss his neck.

He hummed softly and bit his lip while Shiro’s arm snaked down to between Keith’s legs, and he took hold of his wrist. “Keep going.”

Keith nodded and grinned as he went back to touching himself. Shiro’s metal hand reached behind him, and Keith realized he was grabbing the lube. His heart pounded at the idea that Shiro was going to fuck him silly again, and as sore as he still was, he wanted him to do it again. He grew more excited when a now slicked hand moved down next to his own. As he spread his legs, Shiro teased his hole.

“P-please.”

His eyes widened as Shiro eased two fingers in. His cunt took them easily, and he spasmed around them with a whine.

“Still sore, baby?” Shiro crooned. “I can go slower.”

He quickly shook his head. “I-I don’t care… Just fuck me. F-fuck me.”

He gasped and moaned, feeling his fingers quickly pump into him.

“Look at you…” Shiro cooed, making Keith feel more flustered “Your body was made for me, baby. You feel amazing.”

His breath hitched. “N-no fair… I wanna fuck your brains out too.”

Shiro started to laugh. “Aww baby, you’ll get your turn.”

He whined, toes curling as he already felt himself getting closer. Whimpers helplessly escaped his lips. “S-Shiro.”

“Hm?” He shifted so his head was right between his legs. He leaned in, tongue teasing the head of his dick while he was still fucking him.

“I-if you don’t stop, I’ll come.”

“What if I don’t wanna stop?” he smirked, moving his fingers faster.

Keith was so sure that he didn’t get fucked this hard the night before, but he was absolutely not opposed to this. He bent his legs back. “N-no, no, stop—I’ll… f-fuck, don’t stop. Don’t stop! Shiro!”

His thighs quickly closed around Shiro’s head, but even as his orgasm hit him, he wasn’t stopping. He could feel his lips holding tightly to his cock and his tongue relentlessly stroking him at an erratic speed.

“Too much,” he whimpered. “Baby…”

“Mmm.” Only then did he pull up. He had a sly grin on his face, come and juices under his mouth. He tasted them when cleaning his chin up with his hand. “Good boy, Keith… You taste amazing.”

His lip quivered, and he spread his legs out once more. “H-how am I supposed to compete?”

“This isn’t a competition,” he crooned. “Now, I believe it’s your turn.”

He gulped and grabbed the lube, ready to fuck him with his fingers just like Shiro had just done for him.

“Hang on.” Shiro grinned and reached into his nightstand drawer. “I have this brand new toy that I kinda want us to try. I think you’ll like it.”

“Oh, do you?” he teased.

When Keith saw it, however, his face turned a deep red. It was a realistic packer, and it was one that he didn’t have to use a harness for. He’d looked into getting this, but it cost way too much for him to buy right now. And here it was, in Shiro’s hand.

“You have that?” he gasped.

“Mhm.” He grinned. “I want you to use it on me.”

“I.”

“Keith!” he laughed and sat up with him. “You should see your face right now.”

“Y-you really want me to use this?” His face lit up.

“Of course,” he insisted and kissed him. He then settled on his back, parting his legs.

Fuck, Shiro looked so gorgeous like that! What if he didn’t meet his expectations? He wanted to make him feel great. “Keith?” He was still watching him. “You know, you can use a vibrator in that, too. I’m not opposed to that.”

He blushed. “I wouldn’t even last a second.”

Shiro laughed in spite of himself, looking up at him so fondly. “Baby, are you nervous?”

“N-no way.” As Keith smiled, he could tell by the look on Shiro’s face that he knew it was bullshit. “…A little?”

Shiro raised his brow.

“O-okay, I’m a _lot_ nervous.” Keith deflated. “I want you to like this. I want you to… feel like you’re fucked by a man that knows what he’s doing.”

“Don’t talk like that,” Shiro scolded gently. “Remember what we discussed last night? Dysphoria had no right to dictate our emotions or dynamics in our relationship. We’re two wonderful, breathtakingly handsome men that care for each other and have amazing sex.”

Keith’s face turned red. “O-okay, okay.” He leaned down and gave him a kiss. “Are you sure you want it this way? I-I can be on bottom…”

“We can do that another time,” he promised. “This morning, I just want to lie here so you can show me what you’ve got.” He grinned, his hand reaching down to press his fingertips to his hole. “I want your cock in me. I want you to fuck me.”

Keith gulped. Shiro was so perfect and deserved the world, but he himself was so… inexperienced.

“I-I’ve never done this before,” he finally confessed. “I’ve never topped before. I’m scared I won’t be any good.”

Shiro leaned up from his elbows and gave him a careful kiss. “I think you’ll be a natural. But I also want you to feel comfortable and safe. We can switch back, if that’s what you want. I can fuck you so good…”

Keith whined softly. Shiro absolutely would. He had this natural, caregiving aura, full of confidence in his sex life. But Keith also really wanted to try. He knew how much Shiro wanted this.

“B-but… there’s a first time for everything, right? I still wanna try.”

The grin on Shiro’s face was undeniable. “Absolutely.” After giving him one more kiss, he handed him the lube. “You’ll do so well. I know it.”

Keith took shaky breaths, lube dribbling on his fingers. He could do this. He really wanted this. He pressed a slick finger into Shiro slowly before leaning down and giving him another kiss. He could feel Shiro hum in pleasure against his lips while he pumped it in and out at a gradual pace. Keith’s thumb teased his dick in tandem.

As Shiro gasped when another finger eased in, Keith used that as an opportunity to press in and lick the roof of his mouth. “Mmm.”

The muffled whine underneath him sparked his arousal. Keith’s fingers started to move faster, and Shiro pulled away to let out a breathless moan.

“T-that’s so good,” he whined, hips pushing up. “Ohh Keith, k-keep going.”

Keith started bending Shiro’s legs back to get a better angle, stretching him open with now three fingers and striking him deep. He heard his moans grow louder and shakier, his arousal peaking once more. With a teasing smirk, Keith quickened his pace before deftly pulling his fingers out.

“K-Keith—Keith.” Shiro whimpered. “I need it bad. Don’t be mean.”

He chuckled and gave him a soothing kiss. “Let’s continue, yeah?”

Shiro quickly nodded, hands shaking while he grabbed the packer. Keith was still nervous as he slicked up the back end for himself. The angle of it was perfect for keeping it inside him. Shiro deserved to feel incredible, and he hoped he could do that for him with this.

Speaking of Shiro, he was watching him hungrily, a small grin on his face. “Go on,” he crooned. “I wanna watch you put it in.”

Keith blushed and stared down at himself. He moved a hand and pressed two fingers into himself tentatively before positioning the back end of the packer. He carefully pushed it in, whining softly as it moved in fluidly. He didn’t stop until the back of the packer was flush against his cock. As he stared, looking at the size and feeling the weight of it, his eyes felt hot with tears. Fuck, he didn’t want to cry again!

“Hey…” Shiro smiled reassuringly and stroked his thigh. “You like it?”

He quickly nodded, wiping his eyes. “I-it’s perfect. I love it,” he grinned.

“Good.” He leaned up and kissed him before spreading his legs wider.

Keith shook while grabbing more lube. When he started stroking the shaft and slicking himself up, sparks of pleasure coursed through him each time the base shifted inside of him. Every movement gave him an equal amount of pleasure. He moaned at the realization.

Oh yeah. He loved this packer a _lot._

“Okay…” He took deep breaths when aligning himself with Shiro. “O-okay.”

“Ease in slowly,” Shiro assured. He moved his hand down to hold the shaft with Keith, guiding him. “Use your hand to keep it steady, and use your hips to inch it in. Take it slow.”

He nodded and kept his hand steady. Keith gave himself a moment to prepare himself, stroking Shiro’s folds with the blunt head. Shiro liked that a lot and encouraged him with a hum, and Keith teased his dick with it before pressing back down. Maintaining his form, he carefully pushed inside him, watching Shiro’s cunt practically sucked the tip in.

“Mmm,” Shiro grinned. “Yeah baby, that’s it.”

He couldn’t help himself. With the praise, he started moving in more, but that made Shiro whine in discomfort and take a gentle hold of his waist.

“T-too fast,” he gasped. “Take it slow, remember?”

Keith was mortified as he looked down. Was he hurting him? “I’m so sorry.”

Maybe this was a bad idea. “No, baby it’s okay.” Shiro smiled, taking deep breaths. “You’re doing great. J-just be careful.”

Keith nodded and kept still for a moment. He loved the way Shiro looked taking his cock and growing red in the ace. His chest heaved with each breath. Now holding his hips, Keith took Shiro’s advice and took it slow while giving shallow thrusts.

He felt pleasure with each movement and moaned softly from it. With each thrust, he moved in further and further at a careful pace.

“That’s better,” Shiro grinned. “Much better, baby.”

“f-fuck,” Keith whimpered, each thrust effecting him as well. He was shaking all over and grinned. “This feels amazing, Shiro.”

His smile got bigger, and once Keith had bottomed out, Shiro shivered and held his shoulders. “Hold still, baby.”

Keith stopped while panting. “You okay?”

“Mhm. More than okay,” he nodded, taking deep breaths. “Keith, I feel so full. It’s so big.”

“It’s alright,” he assured, kissing Shiro’s forehead. “I’m here to take care of you. You look incredible like this.”

Shiro hummed in delight, and his one leg rubbed Keith’s hip. With some more deep breaths, he then locked both his ankles around Keith’s waist, pulling him in closer for another kiss. “Okay…”

Keith didn’t have to be told twice. Still taking it slow, he pulled out slowly to thrust back in. Shiro was intoxicating. He squirmed and let out soft whines each time, eyebrows creasing up whenever Keith moved in deep.

“Is this okay?” Keith asked nervously.

“Yes, baby.” Shiro panted and had a hand in his hair. “You can go faster. A-and angle yourself a bit.”

He didn’t know what he meant, but he did as he was told, angling his thrusts while slowly increasing his pace. The results were spot on, for the both of them. Keith felt sparks of pleasure all over and moaned, his head resting on Shiro’s chest. He moved one of his hands up and groped him, suckling on the nipple of his other breast.

As a result, he suddenly felt Shiro’s hips start rocking up, riding on his dick.

“Ooo, Keith,” he moaned, pulling his hair. “J-just like that.”

He grinned around his nipple and kept it up, his thrusts having a bit more weight to them. Shiro really liked that.

He started becoming more vocal when Keith pulled away from his chest to instead bend Shiro back further, hips at a higher angle. He slid home over and over, heart pounding as Shiro’s moans grew louder.

“Right there!” He gasped. “Keith—y-you’re so good, baby!”

Keith couldn’t wait to completely wreck him.

“Ahh!” His thrusts were hitting Shiro just right. Keith hissed as he felt the nails of his one hand digging deep into the skin on his back, scratching down hard. That just made Keith more determined to give his lover whatever he needed.

Shiro’s thighs quivered, and he had a tighter grip on Keith using his whole body.

“K-Keith… ohh fuck I’m coming!”

Shiro’s orgasm took Keith’s breath away. Their sounds grew wetter as he still was rapidly pounding into him, and he realized with wide eyes that Shiro was squirting. Fluids ran down Shiro’s thighs and all over Keith’s crotch, and he groaned as he slowed down for Shiro to come down. His response was a needy whimper, prosthetic hand reaching down and groping his ass.

“D-don’t you fucking stop,” he groaned, gasping for air. “Please. P-please, don’t stop!”

Keith’s breath hitched at the desperation in his voice. With the angle of his hips still high and his stamina surprisingly strong, he went back to the pace he had before in no time. Shiro reacted beautifully, and Keith could feel the pull from his cunt contracting and fluttering around his dick from overstimulation.

“Y-yes, don’t stop!” he begged once more, hips rocking up harshly. “H-harder, baby, c’mon!” Shiro was on cloud nine and didn’t want to come back down.

Keith felt so proud that he could make him feel this good. He started putting all of his weight into his thrusts, hips slamming hard against Shiro’s. His thighs were reddened from the force, and he could only imagine how wrecked and fucked out he was from the inside.

That was when it started feeling really intense on Keith’s end. The other end of the packer was pressing right into his sweet spot, and he writhed above Shiro while keeping his desperate pace. “F-fuuuck, Shiro!” he whimpered. “F-fuck, it’s so good!”

Shiro’s entire body rocked from the force of his thrusts, and Keith saw his eyes roll back. Another hot rush of fluid coated Keith’s crotch, and he hurried to move his hand down.

“S-still got a lot left in you?” Keith teased in between Shiro’s desperate moans. “I want everything you’ve got.”

The moment he rapidly stroked his dick in time with his thrusts, Shiro started wailing, screaming as he squirted a third time. It was weaker than the other sprays and no orgasm yet, but Keith knew he was close. He was going to make him come again or die trying. His own orgasm was very quickly approaching.

“F-fuck, I’m gonna come,” he whined. “You want that, baby? Want us to come together?”

Shiro nodded as tears ran down his face, clinging to him once more. His hole spasmed again, making him cry out. “Y-yes! Keith—f-fuck, come inside me!”

Keith groped his chest once more, free hand jerking him off hard. His thrusts grew shakier but were still rapid, Shiro’s hips aiding him as they got closer, and closer—

Keith came first, feeling himself soak the packer as he cried out. He still kept thrusting best he could, chasing his own high. He focused more of his attention on jerking Shiro’s dick, and his efforts paying off was like a religious experience.

Shiro cried harder, spasming and trembling underneath him as his end ravaged through him. Keith could still hear needy whines as he pulled out breathlessly. Shiro’s hole looked so wrecked, twitching and still dripping wet.

Keith couldn’t help himself, and he took two of his fingers and plunged them right into him.

“K-Keith,” he sobbed, hips rocking back. “K-keep going.”

Keith grinned wickedly, still panting and recovering but wanting to give him what he needed. “Oh baby, you’re still horny?”

At seeing his weak nod, he groaned and rapidly thrust his fingers in and out.

“You’re insatiable. Such a greedy thing you are. Are you a little cock slut, Shiro?”

Shiro rocked his hips for more, eyes squeezed shut as tears streamed down his face. He quickly nodded his head at his question. “O-only for you.”

Keith thought he’d be too fucked out to get off again, but Shiro did things to him he never thought he’d feel. “If you wanna get off again, you gotta suck my dick. Got it, baby?”

“Y-yes,” he gasped as Keith pulled his fingers out.

Keith grinned eagerly and gave him a kiss. “Good boy.” He turned himself over, their faces now facing their crotches. “Now, you wa—ah!” He quickly felt Shiro’s mouth on him, his lips and tongue doing wicked things to his cock. “F-fuck, baby. That’s it.”

He didn’t waste more time. He plunged three fingers back into Shiro, hearing and feeling his moans against his cock. Keith whined at the sensation, hips rocking and undoubtedly debauching the face of the man underneath him. He fucked his fingers into Shiro so hard his hand ached. A tight grip on his hips and muffled squealing and keening assured him Shiro was definitely enjoying this.

Keith panted, grabbing the lube again and slicking his whole hand further before pressing a fourth finger in. He used his other hand to quickly rub Shiro’s cock in tight circles. The vibrations from Shiro’s cries got Keith more excited as he ground harder on Shiro’s face.

He didn’t even have any time to warn him before a quick but incredible orgasm rocked through him. He didn’t stop once or slow down, gasping as more of Shiro’s fluids squirted onto Keith’s hands and his face. Shiro’s orgasm in comparison was long and powerful, the larger man’s body convulsing as he was finally feeling the relief he needed.

Shiro rightfully collapsed underneath him, and Keith showed him mercy by pulling his fingers out and shifting so they were face level again. Objectively speaking, they were both disgustingly filthy. But they decided they couldn’t possibly get any dirtier. They met each other with a passionate, breathless kiss, tasting their own fluids and breathing in their own air.

“Holy shit.” Shiro grinned, still limp. “I-I told you you’d be good.”

“Me? You were _amazing,”_ Keith gasped, giving him another kiss. “I-I’m never gonna forget this weekend. Holy shit.”

Shiro chuckled. “Me neither. Oh, Keith…”

They kissed once more, not bothering to pull away until the door suddenly opened.

“You guys are fucking noisy in the morning.” Matt had bedridden hair and a tired grump on his face, glaring at them.

“Matt!” Shiro quickly pulled the sheets over them. “Matt, get out!”

“Well, keep it down next time!” He pleaded and flinched behind the door when Shiro threw a pillow at him.

“I promise we will, just get out!” Shiro’s face was a deep red when Matt finally left. “Damn. Keith, I’m sorry about that.”

Keith grinned, giving him a chaste kiss this time. “Don’t be.”

“Y-you’re just being cocky because he heard you fucking me.” He was still flustered.

“Am I?” Keith grinned and held his waist. “Let’s see how many rounds we can take before we really piss him off.”

\--

_Not very long after Keith started_ eating Shiro out, Matt’s pissed knocking forced them to stop. They showered together and couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Neither of them could walk properly; a side effect of an amazing fuck. Keith had a late breakfast there before it was time for him to leave.

Shiro showed him to the door and stood with him on the porch. “I had an amazing time,” Shiro murmured with a blissed out grin.

“Me too.” Keith kissed him sweetly. “Shiro, would you like to join me for dinner? This evening, maybe?”

Shiro’s whole face lit up. “I’d love that. What are we having?”

“You.”

“Keith!”

As Keith started laughing when Shiro shoved him in embarrassment, they held each other once more. “I’m kidding. We can go somewhere special. Text me what you’re in the mood for.”

“Okay.” Shiro smiled while holding his hand. “I’ll see you tonight, then.”

“Of course. Bye, Shiro.”

They couldn’t stop kissing each other, but when Keith finally showed restraint he reluctantly left. He went back to his house next door, legs still shaking from the soreness between them. After he closed the door behind him, he was met with two very judgmental faces.

“So, I take swimming with Shiro last night went well?” Krolia chuckled.

They heard them?!

Oh, fuck.

He did his best to avoid their questions and ran up to his room. He relaxed on his bed, and in the afternoon something out the window caught his eye. He stood by it and saw Shiro happily waving at him from by the pool. He smiled at him before stripping a robe off and revealing his naked body, hand traveling downward to his crotch.

Keith didn’t know how he got so lucky, but he thanked all the stars above that he found the love of his life in the swimming pool next door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on twitter: @cryptic_gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on twitter: @cryptic_gabriel


End file.
